Plus qu'un Barbecue
by mykomi
Summary: Il ne comprend pas. Ce n'est qu'un barbecue, chez Derek. Ok, ça déjà c'est bizarre. Mais pourquoi sont-ils tous si bien habillé. Et pourquoi, ils répètent tous "Allison a vu le loup hier!" Bordel! Ce n'est plus Alice au pays des merveilles, c'est Scott au pays du grand n'importe quoi! Os dans la série "Sterek revelation" Sterek, centré sur Scott ATTENTION Spoil S3
1. Plus qu'un Barbecue

Bonjour, mes petits wolfies!

Et oui, je m'en doutais un peu la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai pas réussi à terminer le chapitre 10 de Breath (que voulez-vous, mon louloup à moi nous organise des agendas de ministre, et comme je dois impérativement terminer mon rapport de stage pour la fin de la semaine, je pense que l'écriture de l'arc de l'épisode 7 se fera dans le week end prochain).

Et Hier, RTT imposé par la boîte, donc pas d'accès au net.

Alors voilà, pour me faire pardonner, je poste cet OS, premier d'une série je pense.

(note: désolée pour ceux qui l'ont lu ce matin, je n'avais pas encor corrigé les fautes, mais voilà qui est fait maintenant, en espérat que je n'en ai pas trop laisser passer)

Allez wolfies, je vous laisse avec ce petit délire que j'ai pris un jour ^^

* * *

**Plus qu'un Barbecue**

* * *

— « Scott !

— Mfff… »

Un corps à la peau halée se retourne. La couette reste prisonnière de ses doigts puissants. Pourquoi Melissa est-elle aussi agacée ? Un écho de voix de femme filtre à nouveau à travers la porte. Un autre tour dans le lit. La couette est un cocon autour de ses épaules. Une jambe est à l'air. Le contraste est saisissant mais pas suffisamment pour le faire sortir de sa tanière. Un nouveau tour suit un nouvel écho. La couette est prête à étouffer le brun. A qui est cette voix, déjà ? Un autre tour. Le nez sensible s'enfonce dans l'oreiller. Le ventre d'Allison est tellement plus confortable et l'odeur de sa peau est bien plus agréable. Un écho, encore. Un autre tour. Le sommeil est un poisson rouge à la mémoire défaillante. Un bruit. Quel bruit ?

— « Scott ! »

Un grognement, sans méchanceté, juste ennuyé. Pourquoi se lever ? Le lit est bien. Il est confortable. Il est douillet. Et puis, il ne veut pas commencer une nouvelle journée. Elle ne pourrait égaler la veille. La veille était extraordinaire. Il la voudrait éternelle. Allison était splendide, rayonnante, magnifique. Scott ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet que la veille. Il s'était senti en accord avec lui-même. Comme s'il se découvrait lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie. Et il avait eu l'impression de découvrir Allison pour la première fois aussi. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle n'avait rien changé, mais c'était comme si tout avait changé. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne pourrait se passer d'elle, mais depuis la veille c'était juste comme s'il ne pouvait, en vérité, plus vivre sans elle. Elle n'était plus seulement son point d'ancrage, elle était son ancre, son bateau, l'étendue d'eau indomptable sans laquelle il n'avait plus raison d'être, ses rêves…

Il faut dire qu'ils avaient fait ça bien. Ils avaient attendu. Ils s'étaient éloignés. Ils avaient même rencontrés d'autres personnes. Allison était partie en France pendant toutes les vacances. Il avait fait un road trip avec Stiles et Isaac. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Leurs sentiments n'avaient pas changé. L'attirance était irrésistible. L'attente avait été interminable. Mais ils avaient pris le temps. Ils étaient repartis de zéro. Ils avaient pris le temps de sortir. Ils avaient parlé, beaucoup. Ils avaient ri, plus encore. Ils avaient échangé des regards impatients, à la dérobée. Ils avaient osé des gestes tendres, sans pouvoir se cacher. Ils avaient succombé, enfin. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et se quitteraient plus jamais.

— « Scott ! Allison va arriver et tu ne seras pas prêt !

— Allison… »

Des pas dans l'escalier. La patience a des limites. Un grognement. Scott déteint sur Mélissa. Il connait sa mère. Ses pas deviennent rageurs quand elle est agacée. Ils claquent sur le parquet du couloir et résonnent trop fort pour ses petites oreilles de lycan. Il prévoit le coup. Un coussin sur la tête étouffera un peu l'énervement de sa mère.

Étrange…Le coussin ne suffit normalement pas à obtenir un parfais silence. La prise est relâchée. Le coussin respire. Scott aussi. Les pas résonnent à peine. Pas d'agacement à noter. Mais ils sont vifs, dynamiques, légers et joueurs…en fait ça ressemble plutôt à la démarche de…

— « Argggh ! »

Une exclamation. Un faux gémissement de douleur meurt étouffé dans le coussin devenu bien lourd.

— « Isaac…

— Debout feignasse !

— Tu es lourd.

— Tu es fort. Soulève-moi !

— Je ne parlais pas que de cette lourdeur là…

— « Je sais. Allez ! Boude pas.

— Je ne boude pas.

— Pourquoi tu traînes autant alors ?

— Ça va. C'est qu'un barbecue. Et puis je doute que Derek veuille me voir débarquer avec Allison !

— Scott…tu es irrécupérable. Enfin, peu importe. C'est important, alors lève-toi !

— Au risque de me répéter : c'est un barbecue. Pas un mariage…

— Magne-toi ! »

La porte se ferme. Le brun soupire. Pourquoi tant d'agitation juste pour un barbecue ?! Une couette est repoussée. Un grommellement résonne. Le souvenir d'un Isaac lui sautant dessus sans ménagement l'empêche de se laisser retomber dans le lit. Se préparer ne lui prend pas trop de temps. Ses affaires ont été préparées à l'avance par sa mère. Un pantalon beige et une chemise à manches courtes en lin blanc.

Allison sera là. Pour elle, et seulement pour elle, il prend un peu plus de temps. Il doit se raser de près. Les trois poils qui se battaient en duels ont été remplacés par une toison qui repousse trop vite. Les joies de la lycanthropie ! La barbe n'est plus. Disparue. Chassée par l'impitoyable rasoir qui y a laissé sa lame. Le peigne, lui, ne vient pas à bout des mèches rebelles du jeune loup. Le gel arrive en soutient. Miracle à la consistance douteuse. Arme ultime du loup-garou à la pointe de la mode. Arme qui en fait, ne vaut pas grand-chose face aux doigts délicats d'Allison qui adore passer sa main dans les cheveux de Scott. Arme qui, disons-le franchement, ne vaut absolument rien face aux shampoings fraternels d'Isaac. A croire, dans ce cas précis, que le gel fuit les mèches brunes à l'approche des doigts chatouilleur du lycan aux boucles dorées.

Un regard dans le miroir. Les yeux luisent d'or. L'excitation de la revoir est là, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Son odeur est reconnaissable entre toutes. Elle l'arrache enfin à la salle de bain. Ce qui arrache un grognement à Mélissa. Une simple odeur est plus forte qu'une matinée de bataille. Elle ne s'y fait pas encore. Et ça, ça arrache un rire à Isaac. Il sait ce que Mélissa n'est pas la seule à avoir du mal à se faire à ce genre de chose.

Un grognement, encore. De Scott cette fois-ci. C'est le monde à l'envers. Le voilà invité chez Derek, pour un barbecue…chez DEREK ! Le type le plus grognon qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Le gars le plus associable qui existe. The Big Bad Wolf, comme l'appelle Stiles, l'invite à un barbecue. Scott se demande s'il n'est pas en plein rêve…Ou cauchemar… Ça reste encore à déterminer.

— « Magne-toi, Scott ! Les marches s'impatientent de te sentir les dévaler ! »

Les jolis yeux chocolat fixent une éventuelle mystérieuse entité qui squatterait, à ce qu'il parait, tout là-haut. Prière silencieuse pour que Stiles arrête de déteindre sur Isaac.

Les marches craquent. Elles aussi se rebellent. Impatientes et sensibles. Elles se laissent chatouiller par les pas nonchalant du loup-garou. Elles n'ont pas le choix de toute façon. Scott sourit, sadique. Le voilà content de ne pas être le seul à se plaindre d'être sollicité si tôt un jour de repos.

Isaac le taquine, encore. Mais Scott l'ignore. Un vent royal. Un vrai blizzard. Une bourrasque qui n'a pourtant rien d'une vengeance. Scott ne boude pas. Il est juste bouche bée. Et ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il ignore Isaac, c'est plutôt que son esprit est en état de choc. Il n'est pas le seul à être sur son trente-et-un. Sa mère a enfilé une jolie robe couleur rose pâle serrée la taille avec une ceinture gris-argent. Il ne l'avait plus vue vêtue de la sorte depuis que son père les avaient quittés. Il l'avait vue porter des robes noires, simples mais classes, pour sortir le soir à quelques rendez-vous qui se voulaient romantiques. Mais pas de jolies robes d'été qui respirent le bonheur et la légèreté. Comme si elle-même se sentait légère, heureuse. D'ailleurs son visage rayonne. En fait elle est heureuse. Et ça le rend heureux. Elle mérite le bonheur. Il a beau grogner le matin, il admire vraiment Mélissa. Il aime sa mère. Savoir qu'elle va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais il y a tout de même un truc qui le chiffonne.

— « Maman, tu as un truc de prévu aujourd'hui ?

— Le même que toi. Allez, on y va. Nous sommes déjà en retard ! »

Il se tourne vers Isaac. Lui aussi a quelque chose de changé. Déjà, il est aussi sur son trente-et-un. Certes, Isaac a toujours été classe. Il faut dire aussi que Derek et Peter ne sont pas en reste et savent s'habiller…Surtout Peter. Mais là, Scott remarque à peine le pantalon de costume et la chemise en lin. C'est autre chose qui a changé. Quelque chose de bien plus profond. Cette lueur de terreur qui n'avait pas quitté son regard même après la mort de son père, n'est plus. La peur a déguerpi. Elle a été chassée. Scott est content pour lui. Isaac est plus sûr de lui. Il est heureux et sa se sent. Il se sent en confiance dans ce monde, il se laisse être lui-même, enfin. Et c'est beau à voir, car Isaac est magnifique. Scott ne peut que le reconnaître. Qu'il soit un homme ne change rien à sa beauté craquante. Le sourire du louveteau ferait fondre n'importe qui. A part peut-être Derek…il ne fond pas Derek. Ce n'est pas un bloc de glace, c'est un bloc de pierre ce type !

— « Isaac, t'as quelque chose de changé…

— Ah bon ?

— Ouais…je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais…on dirait que tu…es toi…désolé c'est débile… »

Comment expliquer cela ? Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas nécessaire. Le sourire qu'affiche Isaac est comme une preuve qu'il a compris. Mais compris quoi ? Même Scott n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

— « Oh, toi ! Tu as fait des folies avec Allison, hier !

— Euh… » Quel rapport ?

— « On parle de moi ? »

La voilà. Magnifique. Incroyable. Ses cheveux bruns, souples et soyeux, sont tressés sur le côté droit de sa tête et relâchés sur son épaule gauche. C'est probablement Lydia qui lui a appris. La blonde vénitienne aime cette mode. C'est vrai que ça va très bien à Allison. Elle porte une belle robe écrue et doré. Sa peau est parfait, son sourire est à se damner, ses yeux sont hypnotisant. Scott se déconnecte du reste. Seule Allison compte désormais. Au moins pendant quelques secondes.

Elle s'approche. Son parfum si délicat empli l'air de Scott. Elle dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Un instant délectable. Mais Scott revient vite sur Terre. Une partie de son esprit est toujours concentré sur Allison, mais il arrive aussi à se reconnecter au monde présent…au reste du monde en fait…à Isaac en l'occurrence. Son sourire est d'ailleurs lourd d'un sens que Scott ne saisit pas.

— « Oui, avoue Isaac. Je disais que tu as vu le loup hier ! »

Le voilà qui part, à la suite de Mélissa exaspérée mais amusée, en laissant derrière lui l'écho d'un éclat de rire. Scott devient pivoine. Comment ose-t-il ?

— « Isaac ! » grogne le brun en s'avançant vers la porte.

— « Oui, c'est moi… » répond-t-il en entrant dans la voiture sans même se retourner.

A quoi bon. Scott sait qu'Isaac n'a pas besoin de le voir pour deviner la tête qu'il fait. Il est rouge tomate. Allison rit. Elle est belle. Ça l'amuse plus que ça l'offusque. Scott se sent vexé un instant. La seconde suivante, il oublie tout. Le sourire d' Allison peut éclipser n'importe quoi tant il est chaleureux.

Elle prend sa main. Il la suit en toute confiance. Il s'assoit enfin sur la banquette arrière avec la chasseuse. Ses doigts sont si fins, si délicats et sa peau est si douce. Il la suivrait n'importe où. Scott jette tout de même un regard noir à Isaac. Même si elle sourit, Allison est gênée…presque autant que lui. Comment Isaac a-t-il pu dire cela devant Mélissa ? Certes, elle est parfaitement consciente que son fils et Allison ne se contentent pas d'une relation platonique, mais de là à dire une chose pareille devant elle.

Mais dans la voiture, visiblement, Scott et Allison son bien les seuls à être gênés. La banquette arrière est silencieuse, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas à l'avant. Mélissa est étrangement excitée. A croire qu'elle s'apprête à vivre une aventure incroyable. Isaac, lui, est un peu plus calme, mais il est d'humeur taquine.

— « Alors, vous avez posé vos vacances ? demande-t-il à l'infirmière.

— Oui, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre dans ma valise. Il refuse de me dire où il m'emmène, l'animal !

— En tout cas, je suis certain que ça va vous plaire.

— Toi, tu sais où il m'emmène !

— Où QUI t'emmène ?» interrompt Scott, intrigué par cette étrange conversation. Il ne savait même pas que sa mère prenait des vacances.

— « Isaac, dis-moi où c'est ! demande Mélissa en ignorant l'intervention de son fils.

— Désolée, madame MacCall, j'ai fait une promesse.

— Maman, de qui vous parlez ? tente à nouveau Scott, sans succès.

— Isaac… ?

— Maman, tente Scott, encore.

— Allison… continue Isaac qui trouve cela très drôle.

— Madame MacCall, enchaîne Allison.

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? demande Scott, perdu.

— Nous sommes arrivés, » annonce simplement Allison en faisant un signe vers la maison.

Mélissa reporte son attention sur la partie du terrain réservée au parking. Scott reste sans voix. Vraisemblablement, ils sont loin d'être les seuls invités. Le brouhaha ambiant qui fait rage du côté jardin lui parvient rapidement à l'oreille.

— « Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde ? s'exclame le jeune loup. Depuis quand Derek invite des gens ? Depuis quand les gens l'apprécient ? Et depuis quand supporte-il les gens ?

— Décidément, il était vraiment temps qu'elle le rencontre, soupire Isaac en descendant de voiture.

— A qui le dis-tu ! » renchérit Mélissa.

Le jeune homme peine à le croire. Le Derek qu'il connait ne supporte personne. Et personne ne l'aime. Il aimerait tellement que Stiles soit là. Lui aussi sera certainement surpris, contrairement à Mélissa, Isaac et même Allison. Stiles, lui saura résoudre cette énigme. Il doit l'appeler. Il sort son téléphone, mais Allison pose sa main sur la sienne, lui intimant de laisser tomber. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils arrivent dans le jardin. Scott s'immobilise.

Le nombre de voiture a arraché des remarques. Le nombre d'invités, dispersés dans le jardin, ne provoque rien d'autre qu'un silence de stupéfaction. Le côté jardin, sans être noir de monde — faut pas abuser non plus, c'est quand même Derek— accueille une bonne trentaine de personnes.

Scott parcourt rapidement la foule du regard. Il reconnait la majeure partie des gens parmi lesquels Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, qui a survécu de justesse, Danny, le Sheriff Stilinsky, quelques joueurs de Lacrosse, les amis du club de journalisme d'investigation de Stiles… Il sent aussi quelques loups qu'il ne connait pas ainsi que d'autres, appartenant à une meute de New Yok et une meute venue du Canada, qu'il a côtoyées lors du combat contre Deucalion. Deaton et Cora sont aussi de la partie. Il y a même l'un des deux jumeaux, celui qui était chargé de séduire Lydia à l'arrivée de la meute. Scott ne sait pas les reconnaître, mais il sait que ça ne peut être que lui puisque son frère est mort en voulant protéger Danny de Kali.

Tout ceci n'a pas de sens ! Que font-ils tous là ? Même Chris Argent est présent ! Voilà un loup perdu, presque persuadé d'avoir consommé des hallucinogènes car tout ceci semble trop incroyable pour être réel. Est-ce réel ? Il se le demande puisque tous les autres agissent comme si de rien n'était. Comme si c'était parfaitement normal qu'il y ait autant de monde ici et que certaines personnes soient en présence les unes des autres sans que rien de dramatique n'arrive. Allison l'abandonne dans l'incompréhension la plus totale pour aller rejoindre Lydia. Mélissa a également disparu de son champ de vision mais Stiles, lui, vient d'y rentrer.

— « Stiles !

— Scott, mon pote ! Ça va ? T'as l'air complètement paumé, mon vieux.

— Commet ne pas l'être ? Attends, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ?

— De quoi ?

— Bah, tout ce monde…chez Derek…pour un barbecue…T'as pas l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, toi ? »

Cette expression sur le visage de son ami lui donne une impression de déjà vu. Isaac a eu la même peu auparavant. C'est un mélange de soulagement et d'amusement relevé d'un air condescendant.

— « Laisse-moi deviner, Allison a vu le loup hier soir.

— Que…C'est quoi le rapport ?!

— Stiles, toutes mes félicitations ! » interrompt la voix chantante de Peter qui passe son bras autour des épaules de Stiles pour l'inciter à rejoindre tout le monde.

— « Merci, Peter.

— Félicitation de quoi ? » demande Scott.

A ce stade, le pauvre lycan, n'est même plus perdu, Alice au pays des merveilles était bien moins paumée que lui. Il serait plutôt dans Scott au pays du grand n'importe quoi, selon lui.

— « Ah Scott, tant que je te tiens, où est ta mère ? »

Et Peter l'ignore. Pour lui aussi tout semble normal. Et puis pourquoi voudrait-il voir Mélissa ? Pense-t-il vraiment que Scott va le laisser l'approcher ?

— « Elle est avec mon père. »

Et voilà que son meilleur ami le trahit. A quoi pense-t-il ? Peter est un prédateur !

— « Tu sais que ça la rend folle de ne pas savoir où tu l'emmènes, fais remarquer Stiles à l'oncle de Derek.

— Quoi ? »

Une nouvelle exclamation d'incompréhension. Peter emmène sa mère quelque part ? Et tout le monde laisse faire ça ?!

— « Tu dis ça, mais toi aussi ça te rend dingue de ne pas savoir où il t'emmène », réplique Peter d'un air moqueur.

Stiles se contente de grommeler et Peter rit de plus belle, sans prêter attention à l'état de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension de Scott. Tout ceci est une grosse blague. Un rêve. Mais tout de même, il aimerait comprendre.

— « Hey ! J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ! Depuis quand TOI », un doigt vise Peter, « tu sors avec ma mère ? Et depuis quand TOI », le doigt accusateur se tourne vers Stiles, « tu t'entends si bien avec ce psychopathe », retour du doigt sur Peter, « Et tant qu'à faire j'aimerais aussi bien savoir depuis quand Isaac et Danny sortent ensemble ? Depuis quand c'est normal que Aiden bécote Cora sans se faire arracher la gorge par Derek ? Depuis quand Erica est enceinte ? Et putain de merde pourquoi vous souriez tous ?!

— Un problème ? »

Derek. Enfin, l'hôte de ce barbecue étrange se pointe. Il s'approche avec un air inquiet. Lui aussi a changé. Il semble serein, tranquille…heureux…non…le plus étonnant est qu'il est expressif. Il décapsule tranquillement une bière et la tend à Scott.

— « Tiens, Scott, bois. Tu dois avoir soif après ce monologue. »

Stiles se tourne vers l'alpha et affiche un grand sourire.

— « Allison a vu le loup hier.

— Ooh ! »

Derek comprend. Scott toujours pas. Et pourtant, Derek agit comme si de rien n'était en tendant une bière à Peter avant de s'éloigner.

— « Oui, Allison a vu le loup hier ! s'exclame le loup perdu. On a couché ensemble. On a fait l'amour. Et ça n'a jamais été aussi bon qu'hier soir. Voilà ! Vous êtes contents ! Maintenant arrêtez de lancer cette déduction à tout va, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'étrangeté de tout ce qu'il se passe ici ! »

Le silence, pur, simple, seul. Même les animaux le respectent. Tous les regards sont rivés sur le loup un peu beaucoup perdu. Allison ne sait plus où se mettre et Scott est rouge de gêne et d'agacement. Un agacement qui ne cesse de croitre à mesure qu'il aperçoit les sourires en coin de l'assistance. Il ne reprend un semblant de contenance que lorsqu'il entend le ricanement de Stiles. Si même son meilleur pote se fout de lui, autant qu'il aille s'enterrer tout de suite dans un champ d'aconit !

Scott se tourne vers lui et se rend compte qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de moquerie. Ça ressemble plus à un rire attendri.

— « Scott, je ne parlais pas de ce loup-là, explique Stiles.

— Comment ça ?

— Allison a rencontré le loup, le vrai. Celui qui vit en toi depuis la morsure.

— Non, je ne me suis pas transformé hier.

— Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être transformé pour qu'elle le rencontre, pour qu'il soit vu, » informe Peter.

Une preuve. Scott n'y croira pas sinon. Peter le sait. Un regard à l'assemblée et les voilà tous à se montrer. A montrer leur loup. Les yeux brillent. De l'or, du bleu et du rouge. Presque tous les lycans présents laissent avancer leur loup au plus proche de leur âme. Scott les voie, les loups. Il sent leur présence. Il sent aussi leur lien. Il comprend que c'est bel et bien possible. Mais il ne comprend toujours pas comment ils ont pu le savoir…avant lui.

— "Admettons. Mais comment as-tu pu le deviner ? Comment tous vous avez pu le deviner? Même ma mère semble l'avoir comprit toute seule !

— Parce que tu prends enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi."

Scott reste muet. Quel est le rapport ? L'humain le voit bien, alors il reprend son explication.

— "Quand un loup-garou trouve son compagnon, le loup à l'intérieur s'agite. Il ne se tient pas tranquille tant qu'il n'a pas été présenté. L'humain commence à ne faire attention à rien d'autre qu'à son compagnon.

— De là à ne pas voir une relation entre Peter et ma mère ou la grossesse d'Erica…

— Scott, ça fait presque deux ans que tu fais attendre ton loup. Ca n'est pas si étonnant que ça, » réplique Derek en revenant deux bières à la main pour Stiles et lui.

Un moment est nécessaire. Il faut réordonner les choses. Cette impression de rêve n'est pas totalement fausse. Il n'avait juste pas comprit que plutôt que d'être plongé dans un rêve, il venait, en fait, d'être réveillé. Il a loupé tellement de choses à rester prisonnier de ce rêve où seule existait Allison. Il comprend mieux, aussi, pourquoi il se sentait si complet la veille. Allison le connaissait enfin entièrement. Et la vie, sa vie, n'allait être que plus belle. Il allait enfin tout voir et voir Allison sublimer tout le reste par sa simple présence. Il revient à nouveau au présent en voyant Derek tendre sa bière pour trinquer.

— « A ton réveil.

— Au réveil de Scotty ! » renchérit Stiles.

Et tous suivent. Une foule en harmonie. Une famille unie. Une meute soudée. Voilà ce qu'ils sont. Et leur complicité résonne au milieu des tintements de verres et des bouteilles plus ou moins remplies ou vides — tout dépend de la façon dont on le voit — par la fête. L'ambiance enivre de bonheur. Les soucis se sont enfuis, la queue entre les pattes.

Scott trinque de bon cœur, enfin réveillé et conscient de tous ceci, en enlaçant la taille d' Allison, venue le rejoindre.

— « Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai vraiment pas été un bon ami du coup.

— T'inquiète mon vieux. On est aussi passé par là, » le rassure-t-il.

Un sourcil haussé. On ? Scotty boit une gorgée de sa bière mais son esprit essaye de capter une information qui semble lui avoir échappé.

— « Mais Derek connaissait le phénomène, donc il n'a pas attendu aussi longtemps que toi, explique Stiles en buvant à son tour.

— Derek ? »

Un éclat. Pas de l'esprit de Scott. Pas encore. Pas si vite. Non. Un éclat de métal. Un métal blanc. Un anneau fin, poli, gravé, à un doigt de la main tenant la bière. Pas n'importe quel doigt. Porter un anneau ici, signifie beaucoup de choses. Le regard glisse. L'alpha en porte un aussi. Un anneau à l'annulaire. La main puissante, porteuse de l'anneau vient se loger dans le dos du jeune hyperactif. Scott voit alors son ami se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'Alpha.

Un éclat. De l'esprit de Scott cette fois. Scott a enfin compris le but premier de ce barbecue. Et Derek et Stiles reçoive une vivifiante douche à la bière en cadeau de fiançailles.

* * *

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de la fin mais bon. C'était plus un délire qu'autre chose. Ce que j'adore dans les sterek...en plus du sterek, c'est la façon dont Scott l'apprend et comment il réagit, alors voilà. Cet OS est le premier d'une série intitulé "Sterek Revelation" (oui, le titre a changé, mais certains lecteurs m'ont donné de bons défis qui ont nécessité un changement de titre pour la série.

Laissez-moi une petite review. Ces OS vont aussi me permettre de m'essayer à d'autres style d'écriture. Comme des défis pour moi. Du coup, si vous avez des idées à me soumettre tant dans le style, le narrateur, où la situation, n'hésitez pas, j'adorerai relever vos défis ^^

Autre chose. Dite moi aussi si vous préférez que je poste tout sur ici ou chaque OS comme un OS^^

xoxo

Myko


	2. Remerciements et réponse aux reviews

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est juste un chapitre de remerciement et de réponse aux reviews anonymes.

Donc voilà merci à tous mes petits wolfies.

Merci à Roseraie De Pierrepont, marco29830, CLAllRE, gleek-forever-3 et p'tite-Najoua-14 pour l'ajout de la fic à votre liste des favorites.

Merci à marco29830, CLAllRE, EvilAngel38 et gleek-forever-3 pour avoir posé une alerte sur la fic (même si du coup il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre, ça me fais super plaisir).

Merci à CLAllRE de m'avoir ajouté dans la liste de tes auteurs favoris et toujours à CLAllRE mais aussi à gleek-forever-3 pour la pose d'alerte auteur grâce à cette fic. Ça me fais chaud au cœur^^ J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par mes autres histoire.

Merci à sakuraetsasuke, marco29830, EvilAngel38 et sagahan pour leurs reviews, d'ailleurs :

sagahan (Guest) : Merci^^ J'espère que les autres Os qui seront postés indépendamment les uns des autres mais aussi sur le fil « Sterek revelation » te plairont aussi si tu les lis^^

Voilà, merci à tous et à bientôt pour un nouvl OS ou la suite de Breath.

xoxo

Myko


End file.
